Paradom Hearts
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: Kairi Hikari may look like an ordinary 16 year old, but she has a special gift: She can talk and see the dead. Sadly this gift has caused her to be the laughing stock of Destiny Islands, and so no one takes her seriously. When a centuries old curse threatens her home one Halloween night, Kairi is the only one who can stop it. Will she save Destiny Islands from The Witch's Curse?


**Heyo! It's Kagami here! I'm back with a new fanfiction which I decided to promote for Halloween. And if you've read the title and description, then some of you might have guessed that this is based off the film ParaNorman, but with Kingdom Hearts elements. But you get the joke right? PARAnorman? PARAdom Hearts? Get it? **

**... *coughs* Wow. Tough crowd... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I'll try to continue updating this when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or ParaNorman, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Outcast

"What's happening now?"

A teenage girl lying upside down on a sofa shook a strand of her auburn hair from in front of her bright blue eyes, glancing towards the seat beside her and removing her eyes from the television screen she was currently watching. Sounds of zombies groaning and chewing could be heard in the background. She was glad her attention had been diverted from the screen. What she was currently watching was quite boring and very badly directed, but since there was nothing else on, she didn't have much choice.

"The Zombie ate her brain, Grandma"

At a first glance, one would assume that the seat beside this young girl was in fact empty. However there was in fact someone sitting there, but you had to have a special eye in order to see such a thing. The empty seat on the two seat sofa was in fact occupied by an elderly lady in a purple dress. She was silently knitting while sat down, shaking her head disapprovingly at the screen.

"Well, that's not very nice! What's he doing that for?"

The girl giggled a little at the elderly woman's response, carefully pulling herself up by grabbing hold of the back of the sofa. She turned herself around so that she was facing her, pulling her legs up to her chest and leaning her back against the arm of the seat.

"It's a horror movie Grandma! Zombies are supposed to eat people's brains!"

The elderly woman sat up straighter, leaning forward towards the screen and waving her sowing needle at it a little.

"He's going to ruin his dinner. And I'm sure if they just sat down and talked it out, everything would be fine!"

The girl rolled her eyes playfully, giggling a little again at the sound of her Grandmother's response.

"Kairi! It's your turn to take out the rubbish!"

The girl, now revealed to be Kairi, sighed heavily at the sound of her brother's voice shouting her from the kitchen.

"I'm coming Lea!"

Kairi slowly climbed off the sofa, smoothing down the light pink dress she always wore when she wasn't at school. She also adjusted a few of the zippers littered near the bottom of it, just to make sure they weren't loose.

"Kairi, would you mind asking your brother to turn up the heating? My feet are like ice"

Kairi nodded as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen door.

"Sure Grandma"

As she opened it, she squinted at the sudden light flooding into her eyes. Kairi had kept the living room lights off while watching the TV, so you can imagine how painful it was walking into the light of the kitchen.

A boy slightly older than Kairi with red spiky hair and green eyes was stood up on a stool trying to change the light bulb without falling off. He wore an orange sleeveless jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and a yellow neck scarf around his neck. He also wore light brown trousers with red and white trainers.

Another boy who was about the same age as him was stood by the fridge. He had blue spiked up hair and bright blue eyes and was leaning against the fridge, watching the other boy's efforts with an amused smile on his face. He wore a dark blue jacket with light blue outlines on it, and a yellow crescent moon shape on the right side of his chest on the jacket. He also wore bright white trousers, and black shoes.

As Kairi walked past him, the boy's attention was suddenly diverted.

"Hey Kai. What are you watching in there?"

Kairi took the lid off the bin, starting to lift the bag up so that she could tie the top up.

"Sex and violence"

The boy blinked surprised at her response and how casually she had said it.

"Oh… Ok"

The other boy huffed as he steadied his balance on the stool.

"Why can't you be like normal kids your age, Kai?"

Kairi tied the top of the bag into a knot and yanked it out, carefully flinging it over her shoulder.

"I thought you said that kids my age went joy riding and did drugs, Lea!"

The boy, who was now revealed as Lea, only rolled his eyes at her in response. Kairi said nothing, and carefully made her way towards the back door.

The door suddenly opened then, revealing a spiky haired brunette with bright blue eyes slowly walking through. He was wearing a black jacket with black shorts that stopped just below his knees. The pockets were coloured a bright red, and there were various yellow belts across his waist. He also wore big yellow and black shoes and a blue and red t-shirt under his jacket. He appeared to be on the phone.

"U-huh? Yes Dem, I haven't forgotten! I have his present upstairs! Yes I'll- Oops! Sorry Kai!"

Kairi nodded in response as she continued to haul the large bag of rubbish outside. The boy nodded in acknowledgement to the blue haired boy, mouthing "Hey Isa" as he sat down at the table. The boy, who was revealed as Isa, nodded back in response and mouthed "Hey Sora" in return.

"Yeah, sorry about that! So anyway, I'll bring the present with me to school tomorrow! So don't worry about it-"

As Sora continued talking on the phone, Kairi glanced up at the sky outside as she dragged the rubbish to the bin. She was surprised at how light it was, despite it coming close to November. It would usually get dark around this time. The sun was setting over the house anyway, so it was close to becoming dark.

Once Kairi had dumped the rubbish in the bin successfully, she carefully came back in and stood in the doorway. She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Hey Lea? Grandma asked if you could turn up the heating. Her feet are cold"

Isa's and Sora's eyes widened in horror the minute Kairi had finished her sentence. They both froze as Lea fell off the stool abruptly, causing the bulb he was holding to hit the floor. It smashed and scattered upon impact. Sora gulped as Lea cringed at the pain running through his back.

"E-Erm… Dem, I'm gonna have to call you back…"

His voice was loud enough for only Lea and Demyx to hear as he hung up the phone, putting it into his pocket quickly. He knew how these situations went, and didn't want his friend witnessing what was about to happen…

Isa stood up straight after regaining back his sense of reality, just as Lea stood up angrily while rubbing his back with one hand.

"Lea, don't…"

Lea paid no attention to him.

"How many times have you been told Kairi? Grandma is dead!"

"I know Lea"

"Then why do you keep on talking about her?!"

"Because… Because she talks to me"

Lea rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

"Oh really? _Prove_ it"

Kairi tried to wrack her brain for something that her Grandmother had commented about it. An evil smile came to her face when she finally remembered something.

"Grandma said that she's concerned about you hiding magazines of women in bikinis from Mom and Dad in your underwear draw"

Lea's eyes went wide and his mouth was hung open as Sora tried to stop himself from laughing. Isa averted his gaze from the two, holding back a chuckle. Lea frowned then, glaring at both Isa and Sora. The two immediately shut up as his death glare landed back on Kairi.

"I knew it… You _were _the one sneaking around my room the other day!"

Kairi smirked at him.

"Oh, I haven't been in there. Grandma told me"

Lea balled his hands into fists as he turned away from Kairi, internally yelling curse words. Kairi only stood there and watched her brother freaking out.

Once Isa had composed himself from trying not to laugh, he slowly walked forward and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Kai, I know you and Grandma were very close, but you have to move on. Grandma is in a better place now"

Kairi gently brushed Isa's hand off her shoulder, sighing heavily.

"No she's not Isa. You don't need to say that! I'm not a little kid anymore! Grandma is in the living room!"

Lea turned back around angrily. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down; however his tone remained venomous.

"Grandma was old and sick, and she _died_ Kairi. That's all there is to it"

"Lea, there's no need to be so harsh-"

"No Isa! Kairi needs to learn! She's not nine anymore! She can't keep saying these things! She's sixteen! _Sixteen,_ Isa!-"

As Lea continued to rant and rave and as Isa tried to calmly settle matters, Kairi stormed off out the room sighing heavily. Sora went to call her back, but decided against it once she had left the room completely.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I stormed my way through the living room and up the stairs angrily. My footsteps were echoing off the walls as I reached my room. I charged in, slamming the door shut harshly. The bang of wood making contact with wood lingered around the area a moment longer. I heard Lea and Isa stop arguing for a few seconds, before Lea continued to rant on. You see how loud he is? I can hear him from _my room_! But why do I care? He doesn't understand me. No one in this family understands me! But I'm used to it. This happens all the time.

I silently walked over to my bed and lay down face first. As I said previously, this has happened once before. It's not uncommon that I make a request from my Grandmother and then I get told she's dead. She _is_ dead. I know that. My brothers can't see her like I can.

Yep, I'm Kairi Hikari; the teenage girl who can talk and see dead people. It's true! I'm not lying! How else am I able to talk to my Grandmother? It's a family thing, well on my mom's side of the family anyway… My mom can't see or talk to the dead though.

I've had this gift ever since I was nine. I was really close to my Grandmother you see (as you probably heard Isa mention), and when she passed away… Well I was upset. Obviously I would be. At first, my family thought it was cute that I was telling them that "Grandma said this" and "Grandma said that". But as I've gotten older, they think I've deluded myself with this "little game" of mine because I miss her. Mom and Dad don't understand me. They think they know why I say these things. Isa and Sora think I'm delusional, and Lea? Well, he's not even a proper member of our family.

Lea was adopted around the time that Grandmother fell ill, so he wasn't as close to her as the rest of us were… So you can imagine that he doesn't believe in ghosts and such. He thinks that I say these things to wind him up, and yet I don't. Isa always tries to defend me. He thinks he understands me, but he doesn't. And Sora? He lets me talk to him about my problems. He listens and tries to understand, but he just can't bring himself to do it. I don't blame him. I don't have enough evidence to prove my point that Grandma is still in the house, so…

"I bet this is the fault of your Uncle!"

"Leave Uncle Axel out of this Lea! He hasn't been in contact with Kairi or any other member of our family since he was forced away-!"

What is Lea shouting about now? I slowly climbed off my bed and opened the door a little, listening carefully to their conversation. I feel sorry for Sora right now having to sit there and listen to all of this. Lea and Isa argue like a married couple!

"He better not have been! It's bad enough that he claims he can talk to the dead, and now Kai is saying it! It's almost like… he's influenced her somehow!"

"Lea, he couldn't have done. He knows _nothing _about Kairi. Grandmother and Mother haven't told him anything-"

I gently pushed the door closed again and slowly slid my back down the wall until I was sat down on the floor. I laid my head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling in silence.

I don't want to listen to anything about my Uncle. Axel Hikari, the brother of my mom. I don't know much about him. My family neglected to tell me, but from what I've heard from Isa, he claims he can talk to the dead too like I can. My family think he's a nutcase, and so apparently he knows nothing about me. My parents have told me that if I ever see him I should just keep away. I've seen pictures of him before so I know what he looks like at least.

I sighed then and pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly. It's not just my family who don't understand me. It's the whole of Destiny Islands. They all think I'm some kind of freak. Every time I walk along the streets people either avoid me, whisper things about me as I pass, or give me dirty and disapproving looks. I hate it with a passion. I'm the town's weirdo in a way, the crazy person who everyone misunderstands. You know like the mad scientist Frankenstein.

I glanced towards the window to find my room was starting to become very dark. I'd better head to bed. As much as I hate the fact I have school tomorrow, I don't have much choice… I'm gonna be made to go. Lea and Isa know me too well, so trying to fake being ill won't work… I just wish my parents weren't still on their business trip.

Sighing, I finally hauled myself up from the floor and headed towards my window, starting to pull my curtains to. I just hope tomorrow is better than today…

* * *

"Not much time… Not much time…"

A young man stood inside a crumbled old shack just off the edge of Destiny Islands, coughing horridly. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood up, so his face was partly hidden by a shadow. A stray bit of red hair was sticking out of the hood. The shack inside had dim lighting, so there wasn't much to see.

The man continued to cough harshly as he reached for his pot of pills with one hand, using the other to pick up a picture which showed Kairi, Sora, Isa, Lea, and their parents at a barbeque. That wasn't the only picture he had. Pinned to the wall in front of an old wooden desk were different pictures of Kairi as a baby, up until her current age. She was either with her brothers, her parents, her Grandmother, or just her on her own.

"Not much time…"

Shoving a couple of pills into his mouth, he placed the pot down on the desk again violently. Grabbing an old book covered in dust off the desk and tossing the photo to one side carelessly, the hooded man quickly ran out of the old shack. Where he was going only he knew about…


End file.
